deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Leone Crime Family/Bio
The''' Leone family''' is an Italian American Mafia criminal organization, originating from Sicily (referred to by Salvatore Leone as "the old country") whose main base of operations is in Liberty City. By 1998, the Leone family had become engaged in a war with the Sindacco and Forelli families. The hostilities lead to Salvatore being arrested, the death of the Forelli-controlled Mayor Roger C. Hole, the death of Sindacco family Don Paulie Sindacco and the destruction of Fort Staunton. The Leones also manage to tackle the Sicilia Mafia, lead by Uncle Leone and Massimo Torini, leaving them the only mafia family with significant power in the city. In 2008, unbeknownst, the Leone Families seemed to disappear. Most likely to teh fact that after Salvatore Leone's death, the power went to his son, Joey, who did not take much part in the family business, thus making Liberty City easily controllable for the Pegorino families, as well of the many other groups there today. __TOC__ Battle vs. Grove Street Families (by Facetheslayer) Leone Mafia: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png Grove St. Families: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png After the theft of Salvatore's casino, in 1992, Salvatore called Carl "CJ" Johnson, giving him a notice that his death clock was ticking. He was going to let him sweat, and strike when he was not going to notice... December 14th, 1994. "Okay, I'm sending you out... my best five boys. You guys have a very important task. This egotistical p***k, and his gang... I want them eradicated! I let them live for too long!" Salvatore shouts to his five suits, as they stand and listen to the Don. "Now... fly to Los Santos. They're in Ganton, get rid of them... all of them." December 15th, 1994 Meanwhile, it was 10PM, as the members of the grove were having a party, as OG Loc was on the mic, drawing out the crowds, as CJ along with four othe rmembers come out. "Yo man, that s**t was tight!" A GSF member says, when CJ retorts with "Man, that s**t was s**t." "I think Sweet was right, we shoulda bounced a long time ago." Another GSF member says, as they open a cache of weapons, and then roll out in a couple of 1992 Greenwood sedans, and go patrol the area, listening to Playback FM, which was playing "Express Yourself" by N.W.A. Meanwhile, "Spoonman" by Soundgarden was playing on the car's default station, Radio X, as the boys of the Leone Mafia are talking amongst themselves. "What is up with the people of the West Coast? There's no culture in their music." "I don't know, the drummer is pretty impressive." says another member in the back, as the passenger next to him says "Shut up, Toni." They drive near a Cluckin' Bell, and see the five gang members getting out of the sedan. "Hey, that looks like the guy." They begin to drive over to the Cluckin' Bell, as the front row passenger pulls out him M16 rifle, and started to fire at the GSF vehicle, and managing to hit a gangster. file:blue.png (5-4) "Oh s**t!" CJ says, as his boys scramble to the trunk of the car, while he pulls out an M1911, and fired three shots, two of them hitting the M16 weilding mobster, as he fell out of the passenger side window and hits the ground. file:red.png (4-4) The Mobsters begin to park the car and get out, weapons at the ready, as Toni, and another hitman weilded Glock-17's, one comes out with a MAC-10, and another with a baseball bat. Meanwhile, CJ runs off, as do other members of the GSF, with their weapons. CJ and another gangster, who also has a Colt, while one gangster runs off with an AK, the other with a Tec-9, and one unfortunate guy only has teh brass knuckles in his pocket. All the gangsters scatter out, as the Mafia are in pursuit. The man with brass knuckles runs into the restaurant, as the mobster with the baseball bat chases after him. The GSF member runs in, and hopped over the register, as the customers inside initally ducked, expecting anotehr gang robbery, as he slid inside the kitchen. Meanwhile the mobster ran in after him. He sneaks in, and says to the cashier... "Where is he?!" In which the cashier nervously points back to the kitchen. When he entered in, tryign to catch him off guard, suddenly, the GSF member catapults skin-boiling fryer grease directly at the mobster's face. The mobster let out a blood curdling scream of agony, until he was hit with brass knuckles directly to the temple. file:red.png (3-4) He smiles wide with delight, as he started to head out the back door. Meanwhile, as Toni and another assailant, both with Glock-17 pistols chase a member of the grove, who fired an AK-47 at them both in a sprayign pattern. He wounded the other assailant with a shot to the stomach, however, Toni easily dispatched him with two headshots from the Glock. file:blue.png (3-3) The other assailant began to run back to the car, saying "F**k this! I'm getting out of here!" In which Toni says to himself "Disgrazia", and then heads down, to search for the rest of the gang. While the Mobster was retreating, a mobster was in pursuit of CJ and an accomplice. They run into a laundromat, as CJ runs down a hall, however, his comrade was shot before he entered the building, by MAC-10 fire. file:blue.png (3-2) CJ managed to hide in the women's restroom, as the mobster ran in, and seen CJ hiding in the hallway. He opened up the door to the mens' room, where he sees an innocent man taking a leak, and then slammed the door back. He then begins to open up the women's room, where he was met with 5 rounds from CJ's pistol. file:red.png (2-2) The gangster with brass knuckles sees the Leone vehicle, and decided to plant a trap. He opened the trunk of the GSF vehicle and started to place a satchel charge inside the Leone Sentinel. As he was about to hide, the wounded Leone mobster saw him, and fired a mortal shot to the dead center of his chest. The Leone mobster hurriedly ran to the driver's side and opened the door . He revs the engine, trying to get away, as in the last breath of the shot GSF member, he detonates the bomb, taking them both down. file:red.png file:blue.png (1-1) The blast suprised them both, as CJ reloaded his pistol. Toni, still having 15 rounds in his sidearm goes to check on the scene. Both run out and see each other, in amongst the wreckage of twisted metal and fire. Toni tries to advance, as CJ fired back with his Colt. Each man taken turns firing a shot, both coming close, until CJ's last shot managed to hit Toni through his shoulder. CJ started to approach, as he was starting to reload another clip, however, with a last burst of energy, Toni shot up and unloaded every shot in his Glock into CJ's abdomen, as he shot both kidneys, a lung, and his stomach, causing massive organ failure. file:blue.png (1-0) Toni gets to his feet and then opened up his cellphone and called back home... "Ah, Toni! Is the job done?" "Yes Mr. Leone... but the other guys are gone." He replied, as his boss said to him... "Son, you've done me a great service... call me Sal. You're gonna go far, kid." Sal says, before hanging up the phone, as sirens were ehard in the distance, as Toni started to run off and avoid the LSPD, and get to a hospital before he heads back to Liberty City. Winner: Leone Mafia Expert's Opinion WHile the Grove Street Families were street savvy, they simply did not have the superior technology, or firepower that the Leone Mafia were using. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios